onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Rocket.knight.777/Fanfiction question
I've been a major fan of this show since the beginning, and watching it is giving me ideas for my own twist. However some of my ideas could be, shall we say, controversial. I'm a long way from from even wanting to start the possible One Piece fic I've been thinking up for a while, but I wanted to ask you guys what you'd think about the following in regards to a group of pirates who would start their adventure either after the Enies Lobby incident, or during the two year time skip. 1) If the captain of this crew who all had Devil Fruit powers could control water 2) If a crew member was a member of the Shandia tribe who banished himself from Skypiea to try and become stronger so to fight God Eneru. 3) If Lil from the Accino Family became a crew member for a yet unknown reason. Here are a few of my rough ideas. Captain: Prince of a North Blue Kingdom who set sail with with his best friend shortly after his father was arrested and killed for his old crimes of piracy. Devil Fruit: Mizu Mizu no Mi (Water Water Fruit). Allows user to create, control, and transform into water at will, but NOT seawater. With proper training, the user can walk on the sea for up to 5 minutes. First Mate: Captain's best friend. Didn't gain his Devil Fruit powers until after entering the Grand Line. Devil Fruit: Bai Bai no Mi (Twin Twin Fruit) allows him to create exact doubles of himself while also feeling the pain they feel. Second Mate/Navigator: A Shandia tribe member who exiled himself from Skypiea so to become stronger than God. Devil Fruit: Zuno Zuno no Mi (Mind Mind Fruit). Increases the power of the users brain tenfold and with proper training can use ESP. Cabin Boy: the son of a navy captain to ran off with the crew to prove to his father he can be a man. Learned basic points of 4 of the Six Powers from one he called "brother." Learned the rest from the members of CP9. Devil Fruit: Saru Saru no Mi, Model: Gorilla. allows its user to transform into a gorilla hybrid and a full gorilla at will. Lil: Youngest daughter of Don Accino. Travels with the Cursed Pirates to bring pride back to the Accino family. Devil Fruit: Sozo Sozo no Mi (Imagine Imagine Fruit) creates and control whenever she imagines out of simple objects. Eaten in secret without her families knowledge. A quick explanation of reasoning: The technical weakness for Devil Fruit users is sea water/Ocean water. Remember, Luffy dumped a bucket of water on himself during his battle with Mr. 0 and still was able to use some of his Gum Gum Powers (granted I could be wrong as it's been a while since Alabasta). The captain is still weak to sea water, through his water powers do act similarly to Blackbeard's darkness power in terms of negating other Devil Fruit powers. You're answers to these questions could help me in how I approach the coming fic. Let me know what you think. Category:Blog posts